Where the Earth Meets the Sky:
by MustLoveClexa
Summary: This begins after season 3, and starts with their engagement.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000005990 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000005974

 **Chapter 1:**

Clarke: "After saving our people over and over, it's time we give them more than just surviving; let's give them us, Lexa"

Lexa: (stares deeply into Clarke's eyes like the universe is black without her light) (nods head yes)

(stares desperately at her lips) "you know since the first time I laid eyes on you, you lit a fire in me that consumed me more than an eternal vortex in my soul, but if we are going to do this, we have to do it right" (takes off her warrior cloak and walks over to where her knife lays on the table in her chambers)

Clarke: "lexa?..."

Lexa: (Takes something out of her cloak and starts using the knife on it)

"These bullet shells were from the day you saved my life for the second time, that day when the pauna attacked and you refused to leave me behind. I went back there after I lost you at Mount Weather, bc I had lost all I had learned how to feel with you, and I needed something to hold onto... I have been carrying these shells ever since like the broken pieces of our hearts I wished I could put back together, and even though they weren't whole, I knew they could still have a chance to maybe be something beautiful." (keeps working)

Clarke: (very still with wonder and confusion) "..but Lexa, that was the first time I ever saved you, it was you who was the one saving me..."

Lexa: "No, Clarke, the first time you saved me was when you opened my eyes and allowed me to see more in this world than blood and sacrifice. You opened up my scarred walls no one else could even touch, and that was the first time I could really live since I lost Costia."

Clarke: (walks over to stand beside her, then lays her head on Lexa's shoulder as she holds her from behind and watches Lexa work)

Lexa: (gently reaches up to hold Clarke's hand) (turns to face her while dropping down to one knee)

(slips a beaten together metal ring around Clarke's finger)

"I heard this is part of your people's culture, and if we are going to truly unite our people, we need both of our cultures as one, so Clarke will you marry me and us figure this all out together? Will you stay by my side? Bc whatever it takes, if we are together, I know there is nothing that could stop us. Life after life, my soul will find yours, and we will find love."

Clarke: (runs her finger tips admiringly over lexa's bottom lip from the left corner to the right)

Lexa: (kisses them gently in her mouth while clarke looks lustilly into her eyes)

(watches as Clarke's breathing changes while sucking her fingertips and moves to kiss her her stomach)

*whispers "say yes"

Clarke: (deeply in love moans "yes" while lexa strokes her palms inside the inner curves of her thighs and licks a tiny circle in her belly button) "yes.. yes... . .. . ye. s .s .s .ssssssss"

Lexa: (curls her arms around Clarke's legs and lifts her up to carry her to the fur lined bed)

(clarke vertically gripped so tight to lexa she can feel her heart beat, lexa tosses her onto the cushiony bed and begins pulling off Clarke's pants) (Clarke looks on desperately to be close to Lexa, and Lexa slowly comes down on top of her, unbuttoning the shirt with one hand as she kisses up Clarke's body)

(Lexa is rubbing over Clarke's wet panties she decides to be merciful and bites them with her teeth to drag them off Clarke's body, then licks up her left leg until Clarke reaches Lexa's hair and pulls her into her swollen aching paradise, but Lexa isn't done teasing her and kisses across her lips to her inner thigh crease, then up her body) (Staring strongly into Clarke's eyes with a breathy commander voice she says "Tonight your body is mine"

Clarke: (feeling a challenge and not one to be a sub, smiles deep and cocky, and presses up her body into Lexa's "& your body is mine" then starts stripping Lexa quickly, needing for her body on hers, she kisses Lexa's mouth hard, then pulls her tongue back when Lexa is breathless and says, "I'm not just a princess, Heda") (Clarke grabs Lexa and tightly squeezes their body together until they're both riding each other in a race for who is going to be the leader to see who is going to give up first)


End file.
